


Mick Mercury and the New Man

by NobodyOfficial



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use, but mostly comfort for everyone involved, but now we got:, of a sort, technically dialogue only but not reeeally, thats all - Freeform, theyre soft ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyOfficial/pseuds/NobodyOfficial
Summary: It's time for another Mick Mercury special! (But written by me, so it doesn't end up being sad!)While the Carte Blanche stops to refuel on Mars Juno gets permission to visit his old buddy Mick, and, on Peter's request, bring along his new partner.However Mick, all too familiar with Juno's dangerous taste in love interests, is far more concerned with ensuring JJ's safety than meeting his new lover. Thankfully Peter is eager to prove he has nothing to worry about.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 26
Kudos: 199





	Mick Mercury and the New Man

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda very OOC because Mick only narrates one episode and it's a story about the past of all things so it's real hard to get a sense of him, plus, I've never written a dialogue heavy podcast before, I almost always stick to narration, so this was weird for me. I might edit it when I can do it better, but this was suppose to be a ~10 minute thing and now it's almost as many words as a full 35 min episode!
> 
> Also, I thought Peter's pseudonym would be a lol.

SOUND: MICK’S THEME

MICK (NARRATOR):

If I'm being honest, looking back on things, I never was the leader of our little trio. Sasha was a born commander, always telling us where to go, what to say, what to believe. And Juno was his own mistress; not even Sasha could push him somewhere he didn’t want to go.

That doesn’t mean I couldn’t look out for them, though. We had it rough as kids, everyone in Old Town did, but at the end of a long day of trouble I got to go home to a family who loved me. Sasha and Jay didn’t have that luxury.

It was easy to bring them sandwiches on the weekends, drive them places on my hovercycle, let them sleep over at my place when things got too tough at home. I was good at looking out for them, when we were kids. But then Sasha and Juno moved into the city, and suddenly I didn’t see them so much, and we didn’t share things like we used to, and it got harder and harder to make sure they were alright. Plus - not that I would’ve admitted it at the time - it’s hard to help others when you don’t even know that you need help yourself.

Sasha rose above it all pretty quickly, discarding the good old days for bigger, better things. I tried to keep an eye on her, make sure those long hours she insisted on putting in weren’t taking their toll, but it was futile. She slipped through my fingers like wet spaghetti. And before I knew it she was off to take her rightful place among the stars. I worried, I still do, but she’s been so far away for so long. Now all I can do is trust that if she needs someone she can remember who her true friends are.

Jay on the other hand… He liked to wallow in them. The good old days, I mean. Apparently they weren’t so good or old in his memory. Every time we messed up, which was pretty frequently since we were liquored up children, he took it real personal. Seemed to think every innocent mistake was a mark against his character.

Once he left Old Town, and Sasha left Mars, he didn’t exactly keep the best company. Call me a stiff, but I don’t exactly trust the kind of person who dates someone and encourages their drug habit. Jay’s strong, but that stuff was stronger. Made him real easy to push around, and people took advantage of that. I tried to look after him through it all, I really did, but he was hard to be around, and I had plenty problems of my own.

But now that I’m sober I’m ready to take up my old post again: protector of Juno Steel from any and all harm.

Huh. 

MUSIC ENDS

I guess that was an awfully long-winded way of saying I try to look out for JJ, especially when it comes to relationships. So it’s no wonder I’m on edge about meeting his new man.

Jay’s been doing a lot of work on himself lately and it seems to be helping; he sounds a lot happier on the comms. But even his recent dating history puts me a little on edge: a corrupt Dark Matters agent, a PI he couldn’t stop bickering with, and a weapons’ thief. And this new guy: some kind of outer-space-pirate. Jay has a penchant for people who can cause him harm, and I’m not about to let him go down that road again.

SOUND: COFFEE SHOP AMBIENCE

We’d agreed to meet at a coffee shop in New Town. The Pour ‘n’ Floor wouldn't have been a good idea for several reasons, namely that it isn’t there anymore.

Jay’s been away for a while. Almost a year. Things have changed here, changed with me, and I’m sure things have changed for Jay too. But that doesn’t mean I don’t still have a shovel talk prepared for his new flame.

SOUND: DOOR OPENS

JUNO:

Mick!

MICK:

JJ! It’s so good to see you again, buddy, you look well.

JUNO:

So do you, so do you! Anyway, this is the man I haven’t been able to shut up about for the past year. Jupiter, this is my old pal Mick.

NUREYEV:

Charming to meet you. I’ve heard marvellous things, and can only hope you can say the same.

MICK (NARRATOR):

The first thing that strikes me about Jupiter is that I’ve never actually heard Jay say his name before. I guess you could brush that off as secretive, space-pirate behaviour, but still, it gets my hackles up.

The second is his teeth: canines sharpened to a point and white as porcelain. There’s an old Earth legend about monsters with pointed teeth, but I can’t remember whether it was about pirates or vampires. It probably isn’t true. I gave up those paranoia-induced stories when I gave up drinking. But still… Hmm…

The third is his hand on Jay’s back. Not aggressive, not pushing him, but resting there, all gentle. The kind of permanent reassurance Juno needs.

Overall it’s a mixed bag of first impressions, but no matter. Mick Mercury is a great judge of character, but he can’t do anything fast. Wait, that’s not right-

NUREYEV:

Why don’t you two catch up while I get some drinks?

MICK (NARRATOR):

He leans down towards Juno’s neck, lips parted slightly so I can see those impossibly sharp teeth, then-

NUREYEV:

(SOFTLY)

The usual, dear?

JUNO:

Mm, thanks.

SOUND: NUREYEV KISSES JUNO ON THE CHEEK

MICK (NARRATOR):

He whispers to him and kisses him on the cheek. Oh.

NUREYEV:

Another hot coco, Mr Mercury?

MICK:

Oh, uh, yeah, uh, that would be great, thanks.

SOUND: NUREYEV WALKS AWAY. JUNO PULLS OUT A CHAIR

JUNO:

It’s really good to see you again. Really good. How are you?

MICK:

C’mon JJ, we both know what you want to ask. Seven months.

JUNO:

(YOU CAN HEAR THE SMILE IN HIS VOICE)

That’s amazing, bud, I’m really proud of you.

MICK:

Yeah, it’s tough, but I have my distractions now.

JUNO:

Your stories. How’s that going?

MICK:

So so. I’m just an assistant at the moment, but I’m still working on my adventure series. One of my main characters is just missing something from their arc, though I can’t figure out what. Once I’ve got it, though, then the stream deals will start pouring in, I’m sure.

JUNO:

(SINCERE)

I’m sure they will.

MICK:

What about you? Finally made it off Mars, huh? What’s that like?

JUNO:

It’s… what I needed, to be honest with you. I’d spent my whole life blaming myself for everything, like I was the only person in the universe capable of evil. I needed a reminder of how small I really am, that all I can really do is try to put a little bit of good into the universe, instead of trying to right all of its wrongs.

MICK:

That sounds good for you, Jay. Healthy.

JUNO:

And having a team to back me- Well, it’s almost as good as the good old days.

MICK:

But not quite, right?

JUNO:

(LAUGHING)

No, not quite.

MICK:

(OVERLY CHEERFUL)

But hey, this Jupiter guy, you didn’t have one of those in the good old days. Juno Steel and the steady boyfriend; now that’s a novelty! You think he’s a keeper?

JUNO:

I know what you’re getting at, Mercury. I know I haven’t always had the best taste in partners. In fact, you could almost categorically say I’ve had the worst taste. But he’s not like that. Jupiter’s… something else.

MICK:

Hmm.

MICK (NARRATOR):

I’m not convinced. I’ve heard it all before from Juno: 

(MIMICKING JUNO’S VOICE)

She’ll never do it again, it’s what I deserve, they didn’t mean to hurt me.

(NORMAL)

He’s so good at seeing the bad in the world, and so bad at seeing it in people.

I eye Jupiter suspiciously as he chats with the barista. With that sharp smile and those spider-limbs he looks like a villain from a detective stream. It’s easy to imagine he has a knife concealed in one of those massive pockets. Easier still to imagine him using it to kill a man. He’s exactly the kind of person I’d expect Jay to fall for.

SOUND: FOOTSTEPS AND A TRAY BEING PLACED ON THE TABLE

NUREYEV:

You two are suspiciously quiet for old friends catching up. Haven’t been discussing me, have we?

MICK:

Not unless there’s something to discuss.

NUREYEV:

About me? I’m an open book, aren’t I, dear?

JUNO:

(SOFT)

Only to me.

MICK (NARRATOR):

Jupiter gets this real strange look on his face then. Wide-eyed, lips curled sharply upwards. He takes a sip of coffee and the steam clouds his glasses, but beneath them I swear his eyes are clouded with tears. 

NUREYEV:

(LIKE HE’S JUST SWALLOWED HIS TEARS)

It’s such a delight to meet a childhood friend of Juno’s. I do sorely regret the fact that I can’t keep in touch with my own companions from youth.

MICK:

(SINCERE)

Because you killed them?

NUREYEV:

Because I had to flee my home due to terrorism.

MICK:

Oh, uh, I’m sorry-

NUREYEV:

No matter, you weren’t to know. My past is a closely guarded secret, and Juno is the only person I’ve entrusted with it. It’s heartwarming to see he’s refrained from sharing details with even his closest childhood friend.

MICK (NARRATOR):

I’m torn. This man seems to have handed Jay, and only Jay, his entire heart. But at the same time I don’t know if I’m comfortable with him telling JJ what he can and can’t share with his best bud. I’ll just have to keep digging.

MICK:

Jay never did mention how you two met.

NUREYEV:

No? Mind if I share, dear?

JUNO:

Uuh, are you sure  _ you  _ don’t mind?

NUREYEV:

Not at all!

Let’s just say, I stole Juno’s heart a while ago, and when I finally returned it to him he ran off with it. But once we were reunited he decided to give it back to me, and I promised to take good care of it.

MICK:

That-

MICK (NARRATOR):

(TEARFULLY)

Is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard.

MICK:

  * Doesn't tell me anything.



NUREYEV:

I suppose it doesn’t, does it? We met during a case, back in the good old days when Juno was a detective.

MICK:

The good old days?

NUREYEV:

Ha ha, well, I suppose not. I believe it would be more accurate to say we are living through our future ‘good old days’ right now.

MICK:

No way! I say that all the time!

NUREYEV:

Really? I find the sentiment so comforting.

JUNO:

You guys and your poetic narrative crap.

NUREYEV:

Says the famous monologuer.

MICK (NARRATOR):

That could've been cruel but… but it isn't. He’s staring at Jay like he’s a distant sunset: captivating and too beautiful to look away. And Jay’s smiling, small and embarrassed, like he’s secretly delighted someone knows him so well.

JUNO:

There’s an art to monologuing.

NUREYEV:

But not to poetry?

JUNO:

No! Poetry’s weird and it never makes sense.

MICK (NARRATOR):

Then everything happens so fast I scarcely have time to register it. Jupiter raises his hand to Jay’s face and I find my whole body tensed, knowing I’ll be too slow to reach and grab his wrist to stop him but-

But all he does is adjust Jay’s eyepatch. Not even by a lot, just a couple of millimeters.

NUREYEV:

Better?

JUNO:

Yeah, that was really bugging me.

MICK:

Whaaa-

NUREYEV:

So Mick, good old days with Juno Steel: what was that like?

JUNO:

You’ve heard about my childhood.

NUREYEV:

Yes, but not from famous storyteller Mick Mercury.

MICK:

Ha, I don’t know about famous.

It was brilliant. We were quite the trio of troublemakers.

NUREYEV:

Sasha Wire?

MICK:

Yeah. She was a lot more fun back then.

MICK (NARRATOR):

He shudders at this, and it occurs to me that he may have encountered the kind of people who say that about Juno.

MICK:

Not, not like that. Just, we were kids, y’know? Always easier to have fun when you’re kids.

JUNO:

We know what you meant Mick, don’t worry.

(SHORT PAUSE)

MICK:

JJ was actually quite the thief, back then.

NUREYEV:

Really? Our little detective, a thief? You never mentioned that, Juno, dear.

JUNO:

It’s embarrassing, I wasn’t very good at it. Kept getting caught.

MICK:

He wanted to be like Andromeda, fighting for justice.

NUREYEV:

A thief and a vigilante? Just when I thought I knew everything about you.

MICK:

Yeah, JJ’s always had that real strong moral compass. Me, I was more about the get rich quick schemes.

NUREYEV:

That also fascinates me greatly. Please, do share.

JUNO:

C’mon, don’t encourage him. Both of you.

MICK:

Well, I don’t really do that anymore-

NUREYEV:

(SMALL SOUND OF DISAPPOINTMENT)

MICK:

But if I did, right now I think I’d do something with reusable silverware.

NUREYEV:

Fascinating.

JUNO:

Silverware is already reusable. Are you guys not reusing your silverware?

MICK:

I was thinking maybe you could electrify it with some kind of field, so it never actually has to touch the food.

JUNO:

You couldn't put that in your m-

NUREYEV:

That’s genius!

JUNO:

(TO HIMSELF)

I only know idiots.

SOUND: COMMS BEEP

BUDDY (COMMS):

Juno, darling, are you heading back to the ship yet? We’re all ready to take off.

JUNO:

Already?

BUDDY (COMMS):

I told you it had to be a quick stop. It’s not safe for any of us on Mars, especially not you.

JUNO:

I understand. Just- five minutes?

BUDDY (COMMS):

Of course.

SOUND: COMMS BEEP

JUNO:

Mick, I’m sorry-

MICK:

No worries, JJ. You said it would be a quick visit. Anyway, the stars need you.

JUNO:

Ha, yeah.

SOUND: CUPS BEING COLLECTED

JUNO:

I’ll just take these-

MICK (NARRATOR):

Jay collects up the cups and takes them back to the counter. Jupiter and I watch him. It’s hard to look away; selfless is such a good look on him.

Jay always prided himself on his selflessness, but at the core that was never really his motivation. He just wanted to right his own self-perceived wrongs. But now that he’s given up on that- I don’t know. There’s just something about him.

I turn my attention back to Jupiter and find his sharp eyes already stabbing into my face.

NUREYEV:

Something you’d like to discuss, Mick?

MICK:

What do you mean?

NUREYEV:

You’ve been watching me closely since the moment I stepped through that door; I know because I’ve been watching you, too. I trust Juno when he says you’re a good man, but when someone’s past is filled with abuse and misdemeanours one can never be too careful. I wouldn’t want anything to come up that may cause Juno distress.

MICK:

So you're just… looking out for him? That’s why you wanted to come with him today?

NUREYEV:

I suppose so. Now, you know my motives storyteller, what are yours? Why the staring?

MICK:

Would you believe it: I was doing the same. Looking out for JJ; seeing if I could trust you. I know, I know, Juno can look after himself. But he doesn’t have the best track record with, well, you know. And you’re a space-pirate.

NUREYEV:

(TO HIMSELF)

I prefer space-thief, but I suppose that has a certain charm to it. Certainly fitting with Juno’s eyepatch.

(TO MICK)

I am familiar with Juno’s let’s say… liaisons with people who wish to do him harm. Danger is alluring to him, hence: me.

I am a dangerous man, Mick Mercury, and I will not try to persuade you otherwise. But I am not a danger to Juno, and I have no desires to do him any harm, physical or emotional. I can count the number of people I trust in this universe on one hand, and Juno I trust more than any of them. He’s strong and smart, qualities I’m sure you watched him develop as you grew together, but there’s something new about him I’m sure you haven’t seen before: a will to live. Not just to live, but to enjoy life. Juno would not have decided to trust me with his heart if he thought I might break it.

So I am not asking you to trust me, storyteller, I’m asking you to trust Juno.

MICK:

Wow. Jay was right: you’re something else.

He’s a tough lady, but he can be so soft sometimes. Like with the rabbits in the sewers, or when he talks about Benten. And I feel like you see that side of him, really see it, and you love him for it.

I trust Juno but- I think I trust you, too. Take good care of my best bud; he’s a long way from home.

NUREYEV:

You know, I think that may be a good thing.

MICK (NARRATOR):

Jay comes back and we say our goodbyes. It hurts, because I don’t know how long it will be until I can see him again, but I understand. He’s got his vigilante justice, and I’ve got my stories. Just like old times.

Only… only it’s not. Jay isn’t getting into trouble for trouble’s sake, punishing himself over things that weren’t his to fix. He’s working with a team to do- Well, I don’t know what they’re trying to do. But it sounds good. And if he does get in trouble he has someone to pull him right back out of it.

My stories are different, too. They used to be lies, based on the barest threads of truth, to keep people interested. Now they’re truth, dusted with a fine coating of lies, to help people who need them.

SOUND: MICK’S THEME

I realise, as Juno and his mystery man walk away, just what my third character has been missing: love. Not familial love, they get that from their twin sister, or platonic; their friends provide plenty of that throughout the story. No. What Bruno’s missing is that deep, passionate connection he spends his arc searching for. 

I thought it had been realistic, even smart, to let Bruno’s past mistakes scar him beyond the point of a healthy relationship, but I see now that that was wrong. My stories are about trust, and hope, and connection. And what’s more important than the message that no one is ever too scarred for love?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, thanks for reading, Mick Mercury is trans. It's not relevant to the fic, it's just a fact.
> 
> Idea of Mick and Peter bonding over get rich quick schemes courtesy of @fancyboywood on tumblr. I really wanted to explore it more, but as I said, this was already more than I planned to write!
> 
> I love the idea that Mick takes his old stories about Old Town and turns them into a sort of retero-themed adventure stream based on the trio's childhood, hence him still writing about 'Bruno Bronze.'
> 
> I've been bothering all my poor writeblr follows on tumblr @kindofwriter about the penumbra lately, if you want to come help me bother them :)


End file.
